Jabba's Palace
Introduction The Jabba Themepark is a fairly easy set of missions with reasonable rewards and is quite straightforward. With buffs and armour I believe someone with lvl 4 in a marksman chain could complete this mission set. It takes place at the Jabba Palace POI on Tatooine You don't need to worry about Hutt faction points (I did it with -1700), you do need to worry about Jabba faction points, which must be at least 200 to start the missions. To get positive Jabba faction points do the following: *take Valarian missions or just kill the random valarians around the palace *go to Mos Eisley and find lots of respawning valarians near the Lucky Despot. Here is the set of missions, what you will encounter there, who you get them from and the rewards (note, the rewards are what I got, if you got something different, post it here): ''' Reelo 2 Tuskens (Leader, Raider) 5 Valarians (thug lvl) retrieve person mission (4 valarien thugs are there too) '''Reward: *6 High Caliber Projectile Pistol Barrels, Min/Max 25, speed -.7 wound 15 ideal range mod 20 Alternate Reward: *4 Bile Soaked Rancor Teeth , 5 Lightweight Vibro Blade Units, Min/Max 25/30, Speed -.5, Wound 8, Ideal +18, HAM 20/10/20 Ree-Yees #4 Valarians (thug lvl) #Retrieve part (4 jawa, thug lvl) #Deliver part (no thugs!) Reward: :Mabari Steelweave Helmet ::15000k cond ::def vs blind 5 ::ranged defense 3 ::AR: light ::Special: Blast 5, heat 20 ::Effective kin 10, rest 10, cold 10, elec 10, vuln energy, stun, acid... ::Encumbrance 6/3/54 Alternate Reward: :Mabari Steelweave Chestplate, Mabari Steelweave Pants Ephant Mon #2 Valarians (thugs) #1 Valerian courier and 2 thugs #Deliver part (1 valarian assassin there waiting) Reward: Painting of Pa'lowick musician Alternate Reward: Twi'lek Portrait painting Porcellus #2 mercenaries, 1 kaduu (you get a petrified avian egg) #2 Thugs, 1 vet (thug) #Cannibal Dewback (clvl 21) (Chicken Leg is the loot here) Reward: Schem for the crafters apron Barada Valarian Thug Talk to someone 4 Thugs Reward: *Gamorrean Battleaxe 1k cond, block 5, AP med, speed 4.5, kinetic 86-144 19%,33/11/6 HAM, +7 0/3/4m, DOT disease, mind, str50, dur 400s, pot 60%, uses 9999 Bib Retrieve person 2 thugs, 1 3k 'bh' Retrieve object (locked briefcase) 4 thugs (called slavers) Reward: Demolitionists Belt schematic Alternate Reward: Exquisite Dancer's Leotard schematic G-5P0 2 thugs, retrieve person 4 valarian thugs (one called interrogator) 2 thugs, 1 3k courier 4 thugs, 1 3k team leader Talk to somone 2 thugs, 1 3k 'bh' Talk to someone 4 thugs, retrieve Rantok (cond 1k, 3.3 speed, AP0, 45-150 kin, 20%, +10 0/4/4, 27/40/25 ham) Reward: Featherweight FWG schematic Tips If you ever want to keep the loot that is needed to be given in for the mission (I like the Rantok, and the Chicken Leg), just toss it in a droid, or to a friend, go back to the mission giver and do the mission again. When you have to retrieve people in general (for other themeparks as well) you actually only need to talk to them, although they'll follow you, you have already completed the mission, so it doesn't matter if they die or don't make it back. Category:Tatooine Category:Theme Parks